


Hand in Hand

by FreezingKaiju



Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Handholding, Healing, Scars, Tenderness, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingKaiju/pseuds/FreezingKaiju
Summary: Another take on Rita's hand scars. Happy Valentines Day.
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Rita Mordio
Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Hand in Hand

Another day, another hand-centric explosion. The fact she still had hands was honestly kind of remarkable. Maybe she should replace them sometime...eh, but if she did that then they’d need time taken for repairs, and Rita’s natural ones did that job alright on their own. Between the calluses, scars, pockmarks and burns, they looked worse than Flynn’s cooking... so why did Estelle...

“You truly should take better care of your hands, Rita!”

“Eh? Why?”

Princess Estellise Sidos Heurassein’s definitely-not-perfect-why-would-you-ask features squished into a frown. Rita wanted to hold that face in her palms and just look at it sometimes...a, a  _ definitely _ normal thing to do with friends, right?

Rubbing another layer of aloe into Rita’s palms, Estellise opined, “You work with your hands.”

“I work with my mind, Princess.”

“Well, I trust your hands and mind more than the others’! So I ardently request that you...take care of them.”

“I...” Rita’s sentence trailed off as Estelle rubbed delicate fingers still developing their earliest wear-and-tear gently against the creases and scars of her fingers, the edges where they meet undamaged flesh, the deepest cuts that never entirely healed...

“Do your hands still feel?”

If they couldn’t, would she be feeling this? Feeling something close to the abstract concept of tenderness she occasionally thought about, on the nights when solitude seriously got to her? “What? Yeah! Of course! I...I can still feel, what the hell do you mean?”

“...Nothing, I suppose. Only that...”

“What the hell is it?!”

"I want to share the...feeling, of holding hands with you. And not just have that to myself. It'd be needlessly selfish of me to be the only one of us to enjoy this intertwinement."

Rita’s face may as well have combusted right there. “I--! You, I, wh-- aaaa?? Gh, tch, you, I’m, WHAT?!”

Smiling was the natural state of Estelle’s face...but for some reason, this one struck Rita as special. 


End file.
